Kaguya Sakido
'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance and Personality' Sakido looks a lot like Kimimaro but with dark hair. He is a silent and mysterious type. Being raised by a master taijutsu expert, he is well disciplined and is respectful. Sakido often trains while thinking about what happened to his clan. Sakido loves his father and wants to follow him and aim to be a kage but he also wants to roam the land, find his lost brethren, and rebuild his clan. This gives Sakido a hard time deciding which path to take. 'Stats' (Total:34) Strength: 8 ''' '''Speed: 7 Chakra Levels: 6 Chakra Control: 6 Endurance: 7 CP: 50 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Taijutsu Genin 2: Kekkei Genkai- Shikotsumyaku Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Nakkuru no Sai (Knuckles of the Rhino)- Sakido specialises in Taijutsu and uses his kekkei genkai to cover his knuckles with bone giving his punches more impact. He can extend these bones for greater reach. Cost: 10CP # Hone no ame (Bone rain)- Sakido aims and then shoots sharp bone fragments to his opponents. These bone fragments are sharp and can deal some serious damage. This make Sakido a competitive foe both melee and mid range. Cost: 10CP. # Dance of the seeding fern: Sprout- '''Sakido makes bones sprout from the ground on the opponents location catching them off guard. This technique looks similar to Kimimaro's Dance of the seeding fern only this is on a smaller scale. Cost: 10 '''Equipment *(EP cost) Equipment Example *(EP cost) Equipment Example Ryo * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 0 D-Rank: 0 RP and Other: 0 MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded 'History and Story' On an attack with Kirigakure, the Kaguya clan was annihilated. But a few remnants of the clan remained. One of them was Kaguya Sakido. Sakido,as an infant, was adopted by a Kirigakure ninja. This ninja feared the Kaguya clan's Shikotsumyaku and wanted to use the power as his own. So he stole an infant child from the clan and raised it as his own to fulfill his lost dream to be a Kage. Sakido grew little by little and discovered that he has this unusual ability to manipulate his bones. His father,a ninja that specialises in taijutsu, then taught Sakido all that he knew. His father knew that if somebody on the village knew the existence of the remaining Kaguya they will both be in danger. Sakido's father told him all about his real clan and what happened. Now on his adolescence, Sakido is on the age of his shinobi adventure, will he chose to follow the path his adoptive father wants or will he follow the path to revive the once feared Kaguya clan? Now that he will reveal his abilities, will the village accept Sakido or will they throw him out? Sakido is also very familiar with his kekkei genkai and can very well use it with his taijutsu skills. Sakido like Kimimaro has an ailment though it is not fatal but it limits his usage of chakra. He can use ninjutsu but is limited in time and he has reduced chakra level. However, Sakido makes up for this shortcoming by training his taijutsu and kekkei genkai. Category:Character